


O Corvo

by missdreaded (Nagiru)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (e éle fala de sua 11 e 12 encarnações enquanto na 13), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, alguns problemas com pronomes porque é Doctor, exceto que está mais para Emotional Hurt/No Comfort, meio que 13/River mas não muito, pós-Angels Take Over Manhattan, pós-Library (mas não um Fix-It)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/missdreaded
Summary: Às vezes, River aparece para a Doctor em seus sonhos. Isso não é sempre algo bom.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	O Corvo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Face the raven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283289) by [Nagiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru). 



> Originalmente, o nome era "Face the Raven" em honra ao episódio com a Clara, porque eu gosto do simbolismo ali, mas... (a) isso não tinha nada a ver com o episódio, na verdade; (b) essa fic é focada na River e nos Ponds, não na Clara; e (c) ... eu não queria deixar passar a oportunidade de usar o título "O Corvo", já que também fala de luto.
> 
> Então, uh, essa foi minha primeira fic de Doctor Who. Eu escrevi ela logo no início de 2019, relativamente novata ao fandom (já que só comecei a assistir com a 11ª temporada, porque eu estava curiosa sobre "a Doctor mulher". E depois eu comecei a assistir as temporadas com o Matt Smith, amei elas, e continuei assistindo basicamente todos os episódios de New Who). Mas, sim, relativamente nova, minha primeira fic (concluída), e eu não tenho 100% de certeza da caracterização dos personagens aqui, mas. Eu gosto dela.
> 
> Para aqueles que não leram as tags, deixa eu dar uma recapitulação rápida: **essa não é uma história feliz.** É uma drabble curta com dor emocional sem muito conforto que lida com uma River morta e com as mortes da Amy e do Rory. Honestamente, é tudo sobre culpa e escolhas ruins, e encarar seu próprio... hah, corvo (logo o nome. O Corvo que zombando do humano e lhe lembrando de seu luto... bem. E os corvos da Clara. Claro).
> 
> Disclaimer, Doctor Who e os personagens não são meus, e eu não faço dinheiro disso.

A Doctor abriu seus olhos para o rodopio de estrelas do Vórtice do Tempo, sua bochecha ardendo em dor imediatamente, e soube que estava dormindo.

Diante dela estava River Song, cheia de uma raiva justa e tão bela quanto na primeira vez que o Doctor a viu, e a Doctor engoliu em seco. Ela estava dormindo, e sua esposa estava _bem ali_ , e ela acabara de levar um tapa na cara.

Algo lhe diz que esse não seria um bom sonho.

A River em seus sonhos lhe provou certa não um segundo depois, cruzando os braços e cerrando os dentes de maneira que só podia ser dolorosa.

— Você poderia ter encontrado um jeito de contornar. Pelo menos ter _tentado_ contornar. Não poderia, _Doctor_? — River perguntou, mas era mais como uma demanda, mais como um grito de guerra. Era dor e raiva e todas as malditas coisas que ela… ele… tinham feito para machucá-la, todas entrelaçadas juntas. Era a forma que _ele_ tinha virado as costas para sua dor, e a forma que _ela_ tinha a ignorado tantas vezes…

Era a forma que eles tinham a deixado acreditar que ela não era amada, simplesmente porque era mais _fácil_. Porque isso significava que eles sentiriam menos dor.

— Sim, — ela sussurrou de volta, ela poderia, e ela nem precisava perguntar _o que_. Ela _sabia o que_. Estava no jeito em que River se portava, na dor em seus olhos, no puro _luto_ que ela demonstrava. Ela _poderia_ ter feito isso. Ela poderia ter tentado um ano diferente. Ela poderia ter ido ainda mais para o passado, pedido a eles para lhe encontrar em algum outro lugar: um _país_ completamente diferente, se isso significasse que o paradoxo estaria mais fino, mais fácil de acessar. Ela poderia ter voltado no tempo e _esperado_ , como ela (ele) uma vez fez pelo Master… pela _Missy_ … — Mas eu não fiz. Eu não _queria_.

River lhe encarou, e ela era tão brilhante e mortal quanto qualquer estrela, e a Doctor tremeu. Ela nunca tinha merecido sua esposa, mas era apenas raramente que ela se permitia pensar em quão melhor River teria estado _sem eles_. Sem o Doctor, escurecendo sua vida desde seu nascimento.

— Eu não… eu _não_ , porque eu não queria ter que explicar pra Amy… eu não queria ter que explicar pra bela, _magnífica_ Amelia Pond, a garota que _esperou por mim_ , e o belo, _incrivelmente gentil_ Rory… Roricus o Romano, O Último Centurião, esperando 2000 anos por uma mulher… — ela riu, mas era um som oco e sem vida, tal qual seu coração no momento, e ela levou uma mão para secar lágrimas que simplesmente _não estavam lá_. — Eu não queria ter que explicar para _seus pais_ que, é, sabe River, minha esposa e sua filha? Você sabe quando eu lhes disse que ela estaria _ótima_? Bem, sabe como é, era uma _mentira_! — ela gritou, e sua dor estava tão fresca agora quanto ela tinha estado na primeira vez que ela percebeu que essa mulher com quem ela estava se casando era a mesma mulher que tinha morrido. Por ela. Para salvar o universo. Em uma maldita Biblioteca.

River continuou respirando, silenciosa, mas julgadora.

A Doctor deixou sua mão cair novamente, e lhe observou quietamente, tentando julgar sua raiva. Julgar quão ferrada ela estava.

Ainda tinha espaço para mais, ela decidiu.

— Eu não queria contar a eles que você tinha morrido, por mim, e eu nunca _te salvei_. Minha própria esposa. — ela sorriu ironicamente. — Então, é. Eu os deixei no paradoxo temporal, e nunca olhei para trás, porque pelo menos eles estavam _vivos_. O que era mais do que eu podia dizer sobre _você_ , pelo menos!... E mais ou menos metade dos meus amigos, — ela admitiu com um som que talvez pudesse se passar por uma risada, se ela apenas conseguisse desengasgar. — Eles estavam vivos e juntos e, sejamos honestas? Esse era o melhor que eu podia oferecer a eles. Eu tive que ver suas lápides… _Você_ teve que ver as lápides deles, e eu sempre vou me sentir culpado por isso, sabe, mas você me conhece; eu sou uma covarde. Mas, pelo menos eles morreram _juntos_. E, mais importante que isso, eu nunca tive que _ver eles morrerem_. Não dessa vez. Dessa vez, eu apenas os vi ir, e soube que eles tinha vivido. Uma vida longa e feliz. _Juntos_. — ela fechou os olhos, apertando-os e tentando ignorar a existência de tudo que não a si mesma, tentando não ver o julgamento passando pelo rosto de River outra vez. — E eu sinto muito por ter te machucado. Novamente. E eu sinto muito por eles não estarem prontos para aquela decisão. Mas eu estava _feliz_ em deixá-los ir daquela forma. _Pacificamente_. Dolorosamente, sim. Mas _pacificamente._

Ela se lembrou de um corvo, e uma última resistência que era tanto bela quanto triste, e se sentiu um pouco mais morta por dentro, e só um pouco mais grata de que ela não tinha tido que observar _Amelia_ lá. Encarando o Corvo.

Momentos depois, quando ela abriu seus olhos novamente, ela estava a sós no Vórtice do Tempo. Apenas a Doctor e seus pensamentos lhe deixando louca, e era igual à primeira vez que ela tinha visto essa infinidade — todas essas possibilidades, toda essa _vida_ apenas a deixou louca, apenas a fez querer _correr_. Para sempre. Então, ela correu.

E ela riu.

Ela riu, e continuou rindo até que ela acordou, engasgando em um soluço.

Mesmo seus sonhos com sua falecida esposa estavam prontos para lhe culpar. É claro que eles estavam. Bem… _ela tinha merecido_ , ela admitiu secamente.

Agora… se ela apenas pudesse forçar a si mesma a admitir pelo menos parte de tudo aquilo para a River _verdadeira_ e ajudar ela com pelo menos parte de _sua_ dor…

A Doctor supunha que ela já estava bem atrasada. Ela havia corrido de seus problemas por tempo de mais, agora. Era hora de _ela_ encarar seus próprios Corvos.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa drabble surgiu sem se anunciar, mas ao fim dela eu estava satisfeita com ela, e agora adotei isso como meu headcanon, porque, mesmo, pelo amor. O Doctor faz o que bem quer com tempo e espaço, vai, ele deveria ao menos ter tentado buscar a Amy e o Rory. Em vez disso, ele simplesmente abandonou eles no passado em Nova York e foi isso? Então... é, acho que ele simplesmente não queria ir buscá-los. Eles já tinham deixado ele, pelo menos, e ele sempre esteve com medo de ter que ficar de pé sobre os túmulos deles, de ter que assisti-los morrer (de assistir qualquer um de seus amigos morrer)... isso era mais fácil. Mais simples. Dessa forma, ele saberia que eles viveram juntos pelo resto de suas vidas, e que tinham morrido... relativamente felizes. E, bem, dessa forma ele não teria que explicar pra eles sobre o porquê da River ter parado de aparecer depois de um tempo, quando ele tinha prometido a eles que a filha deles ficaria ÓTIMA.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
